


The Twenty-Sixth Sentinel Tidbits File by Many and Varied

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Series: The Senad Sentinel Tidbits Files by Many and Varied [26]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Senslash Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 04:55:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist





	The Twenty-Sixth Sentinel Tidbits File by Many and Varied

## The Twenty-Sixth Sentinel Tidbits File

by Many and Varied

Author's disclaimer: The characters aren't mine, these tidbits aren't mine. Anyone who sues over this stuff, needs their head examined.  


Pairings: J/B -- mostly!  
Rating: the whole range 

* * *

Tidbit #1 

Kink  
by Shanny Girl 

* * *

Simon walked into his home with his lover right behind him. It had been a long day for both of them, and he and the smaller man wanted nothing more than to eat dinner and go to sleep. Simon chuckled to himself when he realized he was too tired to make love. /My poor baby's gonna have to help himself out tonight./ 

Then, the spasm started. It began at the small of his back, then slowly traveled up, tightening horribly as it went. He soon had a hand to the small of his back and was gasping loudly, trying to catch his breath and not cry out and alert his baby. 

"Simon! What's wrong?" the smaller man yelled, quickly trying to help the Captain straighten up. He quickly cursed himself. The words were just plain stupid. Anyone with eyes could see that Simon's back was the problem. "Come on honey, let's get you on the floor and I'll see what I can do." 

Simon was in too much pain to argue or reply, so he allowed himself to be led over like a child. After he was comfortable and his shirt removed, he felt two large, warm hands begin to knead the small of his back. Immediately, the traitorous muscles in his back began to relax and his body began to tighten and harden in other places. 

Somehow, his pants had disappeared, along with his shorts and he was lying naked on the floor under his lover's skilled hands. He tried to regain his wits when he felt his baby's hands leave his body, and his ears detected rummaging going on in the kitchen. /Where the hell did my clothes go? Better yet, why do I care?/ 

Returning, the smaller man looked at Simon's body laid before him like a buffet. His mouth watered at the sight of his big butch captain ready to do anything he wanted. He set down the bottle of olive oil he'd gotten from the kitchen after he poured some onto his hands. He began to run his now slick fingers up and down Simon's crevice, each time passing the tiny puckered opening with a teasing pressure. He smiled when Simon raised onto his hands and knees, silently urging him to get on with it. 

An oiled digit sank in suddenly and Simon almost forgot to breathe. He moaned when the finger began its back and forth motion, then moaned louder when a second one joined it. He lost all control and sanity when the questing fingers found his prostate and began massaging it. Soon he was begging the smaller man to take him. 

"Please, please...I need it now. Don't tease me. Fuck me, please..." he begged. 

The younger man moved behind his bigger companion and lined his cock up, then shoved himself home with one mighty lunge. Simon growled through clenched teeth, not knowing whether to purr or cry at the pain/pleasure that shot through him. 

From there, they worked as a well oiled team, Simon rocking back and forth on his hands and knees to slam his rump into his lover's groin. The incredible heat of Simon's tight channel began to take its toll on his honey, bringing him closer and closer to the edge with no signs of slowing down. 

He wrapped his hand around Simon's aching cock, squeezing and stroking furiously, wanting Simon to come with him. "C'mon baby, don't hold out on me. I know you wanna do it. Come for me, Simon, let me feel you shoot." 

Those words were the last straw as Simon gave a primal yell. His body tensed and his muscles rippled around his lover as he gave into his orgasm. He was dimly aware that he was being filled with his lover's essence as he collapsed onto the floor in a happy heap, his SO on top of him. 

"How's your back?" 

Simon chuckled, the sound rumbling through his chest. "Much better. Damn Rafe, if that's how you give a massage, you can give me one any day, baby." 

Rafe just smiled. 

The end. 

* * *

Tidbit #2 

* * *

Jim looked up as Blair came in, and resolved yet again not to jump to conclusions. "Hey, Chief." 

"Hey, Jim," Blair responded, turning to join him on the sofa. 

Unable to resist, Jim asked, "Blair, are you okay?" 

"What do you mean? Yeah, I'm okay." 

"I... well, I was going to use the laptop to check my e-mail, and I saw a bunch of mail in your in-box about... cancer. So, I need to make sure. Are you okay?" 

"Oh Jim," Blair whispered, leaning over to kiss his worried lover. "Yes, I'm okay. I've got a good friend in the department who just had a mastectomy, and she's going to start chemo in a couple weeks. She wanted to get some input from people who've done the same thing, but she really couldn't deal with the mail herself, so I said I'd be the go-between." 

Jim had relaxed, slumping back against the sofa, one hand still holding onto Blair. "Thank god," he murmured. "Not about your friend, though, I mean...." 

"I know, Jim, I know." 

"I can talk to my aunt Susan, although her operation was a long time ago, and they probably do things differently now." 

"Aunt Susan? How come I've never heard of her?" 

"She's in Arizona. She was, um, 'eccentric', and Dad didn't like her much. She's mom's sister. I assume she's still in Arizona...." 

"Jim, her name wouldn't be Haggarty, would it? I mean, the odds of it being the same Susan are...." 

"Blair, you're joking. How on earth did you know Aunt Susan??" 

"Oh, man, Susan wasn't eccentric, she was cool! A real blast! She's the one who got Naomi into crystals, and her place in Arizona, man, it was beautiful! That sunrise coming through the crystals hanging in the front window... man, I can still see it, plain as day...." 

"This is too amazing for words. I can't believe it." 

"Let's call her, Jim -- she'll flip! I'll do the talking, though, since she may not really remember you too well. I mean, you haven't seen her since you were a kid?" 

"Yeah, I was around ten, I think." 

"Oh, Jim. You've got to tell me if you have any more 'eccentric' relatives, we'll get you back in touch with the quality side of the family. Now, let me go grab Susan's number!" 

\--end ObSenad-- 

Ann 

* * *

Tidbit #3 

* * *

It was a quiet evening in the loft. Jim was trying (quite unsuccessfully) to watch the news while waiting for Blair to finish grading _yet another_ batch of student papers. 

Jim glanced longingly at his lover, seated at the kitchen table, surrounded by paperwork. The frustrated detective sighed softly in resignation and tried once again to focus on the TV screen. 

"Almost done, Jim," a soft voice whispered a promise from the kitchen table. Jim only growled in response. 

Ten _excruciatingly_ long minutes later, Blair FINALLY put down his pen. 

"About time," Jim thought to himself, grinning wickedly. Suddenly, something else caught the older man's attention--the distinctive sound of a modem connecting. 

"Sandburg!" Jim yelled, shooting a murderous look at the younger man. 

Unfazed, Blair merely flashed his trademark megawatt smile, his eyes lit up with mischief. "Come on, man, I just have to check my email." 

"Oh, no, you don't!" Jim growled, jumping up from the sofa, striding quickly toward his love. "You'll start reading and be down here for hours!" 

"Hey! We got a party invitation!" 

Jim's eyes narrowed suspiciously and asked, "We?! _We_ got an invitation? From whom?" 

Blair started bouncing as he read the email, unable to keep still. "It's from Kaytee and Paulette! They're getting the group together again for another video-fest for our favorite show. It's going to be so much fun! Remember the last one?" 

Jim frowned as some memories of the LAST get together came to mind. "Wasn't THAT the party where you, Kaytee, and Mercury went on a soda/beer run and were gone for _hours_?!" 

"AN hour, Jim; we were only gone for _one_ hour. Remember? We got caught in traffic. Besides," Blair continued, "when we got back, everyone couldn't wait to tell me how Paulette and Sallye pulled you off into some room at the back of the house, supposedly to show you some sword Paulette brought back from a convention. Funny, it took you a _full_ 30 minutes to realize that I'd gotten back. You must have been _busy_!" 

Jim backed off, nearly blushing at the memory. "Oh, _that_." 

"Yeah, _that_ ," Blair repeated, the wicked twinkle back in his eye as he got up from the table, pulled his unprotesting lover into his arms and kissed him soundly. 

Kaytee 

* * *

Tidbit #4 

Re: how the second part to S2 might go.... 

I want... 

...Jim to spill his guts to the comatose Blair in the hospital under half the machines they have in ICU, beg forgiveness, do everything but kneel and offer his own sword and bowed head to the man he has wronged... 

Blair's eyes start moving under their lids. They blink. Weary blue, full of the vision they have just left, stare at the stunned, fearful Jim. "Tear you a new one when we get home," he whispers, and sinks into sleep. 

Jane M. 

* * *

Tidbit #5 

* * *

"Oh, man, not another one!" 

"Another what?" 

"Another of these stupid "test" messages!" 

Jim let the newspaper slide down his lap as he looked up at his lover, sensing a rant building up. A raised eyebrow was all the encouragement Blair needed. 

"I mean, they even say in the FAQ not to do tests like this! Now I've got test messages on THREE lists, and multiple ones at that! And they're from the list admin's! Now, what are the new people supposed to think? That every time mail gets a little slow, they should run out and yell "Testing, testing, 1,2,3" to the list? I mean, if that happens, I'm gonna be aggravated, they'll be aggravated, and we'll all likely say stuff we wouldn't mean to say, just out of sheer frustration!" 

Jim couldn't take it any longer. "Or, hey, chief, how about this? Maybe the list owner changed some of the IP address settings, and is interested in whether the new information has hit the zones files, and whether everything is working smoothly with the transition to the new machine. Maybe that's it." 

Silence. Blair's head turned slowly to gaze at the big man on the sofa. "What?" 

Jim just looked at him for a long moment. Then, he couldn't keep a straight face any longer. "You're on a list1 list, right? Well, so is the Police Athletic League volunteer list. I got that same kind of thing this morning, with an explanation." Standing, Jim came over to where Blair was sitting, still speechless. "But I know how frustrating it can be, love. If you need to vent, I'm right here." He leaned over and dropped a light kiss on the top of Blair's head as his hands slid forward to tweak a nipple. "Anything I can do to relieve your stress, I will." His other hand slid down to begin unfastening Blair's pants. "I know how worried you are about high blood pressure, and your general stress level." Strong fingers wormed their way into Blair's boxers to tickle and tease the hardening erection. "You know, they do say physical activity is a good stress reliever...." 

"You dog, you!" 

\--end ObSenad-- and thank you for your attention. 

Ann 

* * *

Tidbit #6 

Mate  
by Shanny Girl 

* * *

The panther woke in a panic. He couldn't find his mate. He stretched his senses out as much as he dared at the moment, locating the familiar heartbeat. His mate's scent wafted to his nose, making him growl deep in his throat. His favored was ready for him. Getting up, he went to find and claim his beloved. 

* * *

Blair was having another incredibly erotic dream starring his straight-as-an-arrow-and-don't-you-forget-it best friend, Jim Ellison. He woke just before his orgasm overtook him, only to hear noises above him. /Oh shit, Jim's getting up! Pleasepleasepleaseplease tell me I didn't say his name!/ Jim's measured footfalls on the stairs told Blair where the bigger man was, and when they stopped outside his door Blair just about panicked. 

* * *

Something was wrong. His mate's heart was beating too fast. He went into the room where his beloved was, noting the strong scent of arousal. Another growl escaped his throat. He focused his sight on the form lying in front of him. The blue eyes looking at him. /Jim? Are you okay, man?/ The panther tilted his head, not understanding the question. No matter. His mate was uneasy and the great cat's instincts were to first protect and then, if his chosen was willing, to mate. The large animal closed the few feet between he and his love and lay down next to him, partially covering the smaller frame with his large body. He began to nuzzle the nape of his beloved's neck, all the while making soothing noises deep in his chest. 

* * *

/Oh. My. God. He's in my bed...naked...and hard. _Man_ , is he hard! Breathing is good, just gotta remember that. Oh holy _shit_! Now, he's kissing my neck! Damn, can't think. He's zoned or something. Oh wow, those noises he's making. I can feel them in his chest before I hear them! Man, gotta bring him back before he goes any further./ 

Blair tried to speak, to snap Jim out of his zone, but his voice wouldn't work. He gasped when Jim moved to cover him completely, just barely having time to turn on his back. Blair looked up at Jim, seeing his friend's slightly vacant gaze. As Jim settled, their hard cocks rubbed together and Blair instinctively arched into the maddening pleasure. Jim growled _again_ then lowered his head to Blair's neck to nip and lick the younger man. /Oh man, he's gonna kill me. Leave it to Jim to find my weak spot without even trying! Gotta get him to stop. _Fuck_! Oh GOD, he's moving against me! Ohhhh...feels sooooo good./ "Oh shit, Jim...man, you've gotta snap out of it before you end up hating me. Just listen to my voice, man, follow it back. Jim, _please_ stop doing that!" /Mainly because my brain is starting to melt./ 

Blair kept up his flow of words (well, most of them were words...even if they didn't make much sense) and finally Jim began to respond. /Okay, this is good...kind of. He's coming around, but then he's gonna leave me with one hell of a boner. Oh man, I guess I'm screwed either way. Shit, bad choice of words!/ 

* * *

Jim blinked. /Where the hell am I? In Sandburg's room...in Sandburg's _bed_! Holy fuckin' _shit_! I'm _naked_ in *Sandburg's* bed and I'm...we're...oh holy shit./ 

"Um...Blair?" /Did I just squeak?/ 

"Yes, Jim?" /Did he just squeak?/ 

"What am I doing in your bed?" /Duh! Stupid question, moron./ 

"Do you really want me to answer that?" / _How_ would I answer that? 'You're trying to make my brain melt on a subatomic level'?/ 

"Ummm...maybe not." Jim moved off of Blair, wincing at the loss of stimulation on his overheated flesh. His body screamed at him to finish what he started, but his mind bitched at him for coming down to his friend's room. His _best_ friend's room. "Uh...look, I...well... Can we just talk about this in the morning?" 

"Sure, Jim," Blair replied. "We'll talk in the morning." /What can I say? 'I love you and I don't want you sneaking into my bed' or maybe 'just shut up and fuck me'?/ 

"Okay then...g'night. Sorry for waking you up..." /How lame can you get, Ellison?/ 

Blair watched as the older man left his room, then listened as Jim climbed the stairs. He tried not to think of much after that. 

* * *

Tidbit #7 

The Morning After  
by Shanny Girl 

* * *

Jim woke slowly, letting his senses come online one at a time. When he realized (with touch and smell) that his sheets resembled that of a 16 year old, the previous night came back to him in a rush. /Oh man, did I fuck up or what?/ He could hear Blair downstairs, trying to be quiet. Blair. The thought of the younger man went straight to Jim's crotch, waking his member fully. /Great. No way am I gonna convince Hairboy that this is a typical morning hard-on. Damn it anyway, what the hell was I thinking? That's the problem. I wasn't./ Jim got up and grabbed a pair of sweat pants, pulling them on and hoping they hid his erection enough so he could at _least_ get to the bathroom without embarrassing himself. 

* * *

Blair watched as Jim quickly slipped into the bathroom, the evidence of a hard-on was clear. /I wonder if he knows how much I wanted that last night. I don't think I've ever been so desperate to have someone inside me./ Blair swallowed hard when Jim emerged from the bathroom, trying in vain to hide his swollen member. /I want that. I want that sooooo bad./ "Hey Jim, what's up?" /What's with me and my word choices lately?/ 

"Uh...yeah. Um...Blair...about last night...I mean...well, what I mean is, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do anything to make you uncomfortable." /Please don't say you're leaving. I couldn't handle that./ 

"I didn't want you to stop." /OH FUCK!!!/ 

"You didn't?" /This might not turn out so bad after all./ 

/In for a penny.../ "No, I didn't. I wanted you to...keep going. I wanted...you." /Please don't ask me to leave, I couldn't handle that./ 

Jim closed the distance, somehow knowing that the previous night had been because of the panther, but now, it was because he wanted to. He wanted Blair...wanted to taste him, touch him, give him pleasure. Jim lowered his mouth to Blair's, tasting for the first time the sweetness that those lips held. His tongue came out to gently trace Blair's lower lip. The younger man moaned and opened his mouth slightly, inviting Jim's tongue in to play. As Jim stroked Blair's tongue with his own, he almost zoned on the taste that was uniquely 'Blair'. He quickly dialed down his sense of taste, and turned up touch, then let his hands wander under the tank top Blair wore. He let his fingers trail over the silky soft chest hair, then his questing fingers came into contact with two very interesting things; nipples. /Hmm. Wonder if he'd like this.../ Jim gently tweaked the bare one, at the same time, gently tugging on the gold nipple ring that adorned its twin. He smiled inwardly at the sharp moan and the way Blair arched his back into the touch. /I think he does.../ 

Blair was going insane. He could feel Jim's hard cock pressing against his belly, but he couldn't get to it. He tore his mouth and body away from the bigger man. "Bed, now," he growled. Jim took his hand and led him toward the stairs. When Blair reached the top, he pounced, sending Jim sprawling onto the bed. He then lay himself on top of the older man and ground their groins together. The cloth that was getting in the way was driving him mad. 

Somehow, they were both undressed. Neither realized what had happened until the contact of skin on skin was achieved. Blair began to move on top of Jim, delighting in the bigger man's groans and grunts of pleasure. /Too much. I don't want him to come on me, I want him to come in me./ Blair thought. "Jim, please...need you. Want you inside. Please fuck me, Jim...gotta have it." Blair heard the growl and felt himself being turned over onto his belly. He reached up and grabbed a pillow and put it under his hips, lifting his ass up off the bed. Blair began to wiggle teasingly, hoping to urge Jim to hurry. /I don't think I've ever needed it this bad. Why doesn't he just shove his cock in and _fuck_ me!?/ 

Jim was turned on beyond words. Now, the sight of his mate's rump so tantalizingly displayed almost drove him to distraction. He quickly reached into the bedside table and found some massage oil. He had the sense of mind to prepare Blair, sliding first one, then two, then three fingers into his lover. Somewhere in the corner of his mind, he wondered what Blair would taste like. He'd find out later, but now, his mate wanted him. Blair was thrusting back against Jim's fingers, making little mewing sounds of need. "Please Jim, stop teasing. FUCK ME! Now, please. Oh god, I need it. Please baby..." 

Jim kneeled between Blair's legs, aiming the blunt head of his sizable shaft toward Blair's entrance. In one, swift motion, he was balls deep. The heat was incredible. He could feel Blair's muscles caressing him, trying to pull him in deeper still. He lay still, allowing the younger man to get used to the sudden fullness. When Blair bucked back against him, he began to move. His thrusts were eager, hard, and fast. His guide's voice urged him to push harder still, and Jim complied. He knew he wouldn't last long, but he wanted his lover to fall over the edge with him. 

His hand snaked between the smaller body and the pillow, grasping the swollen member he found there. He leaned down, nipping Blair's neck and began whispering. "C'mon baby, come for me. Let me feel you shoot. Do you like this? Do you like having my cock up your tight ass?" 

"Oh yeah...uh-huh...love your cock...so big...harder... _harder_! Oh fuck Jim, I'm gonna... _yes_...FUCK!! JIIIIMMM!" Blair's howl cut through the loft as his essence spewed forth to cover Jim's hand. His lover's hungry chute massaged and gripped Jim's cock with a surprising strength, and it wasn't but a few seconds before Jim followed his Guide, screaming his name. 

* * *

(that afternoon) 

"So, this is exclusive then?" Blair asked. 

"Yup. I don't share, Chief." 

"Well, what do we tell people at the station?" 

"Tell 'em the truth. You're my partner...in all senses of the word. Love you, Chief." 

Blair smiled. "Love you too, Jim. Wanna do it again?" 

The End 

* * *

End Sentinel Tidbits file #26.

 


End file.
